1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in storage units and storage and transportation systems for handling waste fatty materials, such as fats, greases and oils, from restaurants and other food handling facilities.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to collect waste fats, oils and greases from restaurants and other food handling facilities in drums or barrels. Such drums or barrels are picked up by trucks periodically and carried to rendering or other processing plants for reclaiming the fatty materials. This method and apparatus for collection of waste fatty materials is not sanitary in that the barrels and drums attract pests of various types creating a public health problem. The present practice is also unsafe in that the process of emptying hot grease, fats and oils has created spilling and slopping hazards for those that handle the materials.
Prior art patents which are somewhat relevant to certain features of this invention are discussed briefly below.
Ross U.S. Pat. No. 1,831,687 discloses a sheet metal garbage or trash container having a pedal operated door.
Purdue U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,961 discloses an apparatus for storage of viscous materials which has a thermostatically controlled electric immersion heater.
Long U.S. Pat. No. 1,554,589 discloses a portable oil drain pan having a depression in one portion and a strainer for recovery of contaminates.
Van Vleck U.S. Pat. No. 2,193,893 discloses a tank truck with a pump and hose for handling the filling and unfilling of the tank.
Miller U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,130 discloses an electrically heated tank truck.
Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,301 discloses an electrically heated tank truck for carrying fluid materials.